theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rose
A Cabal in the Consilium by the Bay. The Sanctum is also Rowntree's house. Founded in 2012, it would later becoming a founding cabal of The Consilium of the Stone Circle. History The Rose was founded in early 2012 for the puposes of investigating things of magical nature, but that weren't currently a problem. Originally containing a Ladder, a Freak, a Mystagogue and three Guardians, it seemed well set up for this. Although they did things before this, the Rose proved itself functional, rather than just a place to leave all the 'problem Magi', with its investigations into The Hallows Killer. Most of The Consilium by the Bay were slightly stunned by the speed with which the the young cabal created for the Consilium's problem, yet useful, children worked - once they actually got motivated to do anything. The Rose finally proved itself fit for purpose with their discovery of The Pocket Dimension. They had been investigating it before the murders interrupted. Before they received their prize at The North Western Convocation of 2014, however, tensions within the cabal hit new heights, forcing Rynel, one of the six founding members, to quit. It was at the Convocation that two new members stepped up to fill his place - a new Freak and another Mystagogue. With Birch's move to the Free Council, the order balance with the cabal turned to a more equal state. The result of their investigations into Blake's Hoard remains to be demonstrated; it will be the first test of the 'New Cabal', afterall. Members Achaikos, Obrimos of the Mysterium, Sphinx. Birch, Acanthus of the Free Council, Brigid's Well. Felix, Acanthus of the Mysterium, Tamer Of Winds. Foster, Thyrsus of the Free Council. Pauli, Moros of The Guardians Of The Veil. Rayth, Mastigos of The Guardians Of The Veil, Subtle One. Rowntree, Moros of the Silver Ladder, Uncrowned King. M'aiq/Rynel, Thyrsus of the Adamantine Arrow, Orphan of Proteus. (former, changed cabal) Banner Having made the banner, I shall now geek out about it. Symbols: The rose in the centre of the imagery is the emblem of the Rose - a rose. Well, the emblem is a black and white, sole outline version of this. It represents the cabal as a whole. The four symbols around the emblem (not those above) are, clockwise from the top left, the Atlantean runes for the Mysterium, the Guardians of the Veil, the Silver Ladder and the Free Council. These are the four orders within the cabal; usually, the most dominant or 'lead' order is at the top. However, there is no one order which controls or whose philosophy is shared by the Rose and, as such, the uppermost of the Pentangle points has been left blank. The horse represents having the Herald within the cabal, the book represents having reclaimed lost knowledge (The Pocket Dimension) and the scales represent services to justice - both the investigations of and forming the jury for The Hallows Killer. The symbols of the Five Great Rights, and the Honnories representing the number of magi, were omitted to save cluttering. Colour scheme: Colours on this are taken from the Duleux Mage Emotion Chart, as found in the core book under the mind arcanum. The yellow is representative on the idealogical beginnings of the cabal; the idea that six people of different walks of life, paths and orders could be mixed together and work for the greater good. It also represents the idea of the entire cabal being filled with magi who, at the end of the day, just want to be better people - whatever their definition of better is. The white that makes up part of the emblem, as well as the body of some of the symbols, is representative of the naive innocence of the cabal when it was first founded. That it is still there shows that, really, there is still elements of this within the cabal. The pale green which surrounds the white is, in turn, representative of the distrustful nature of some members, and the distrust which has and likely always will cause friction within the cabal; between orders, or just incompatible peoples. If you look closely, you find that there is also pale green found at the very centre of the emblem; nobody saw it at first, but the Rose was corrupted by distrust before it was even founded. That which appears black is actually a very dark blue (some parts darker than others). Dark blue represents suspicion, another thing which some members of the cabal have not only of each other, but also everyone else. However, it is so close to black for one of two reasons, depending on who is looking; either the suspicion is mistaken for hatred, or the suspicion is over-looked as the black just outlines things, and makes the details visible. Motto: The motto is the one line said at every cabal meeting, and was voted on my the players for OC amusement rather than IC sensibilities. It reads 'Anyone For Dessert?' Category:PCs Category:Cabals